daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Biederbecke
Bart Biederbecke is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives portrayed by Steve Blackwood from 1997–2007. Storylines Bart has been a long-time DiMera henchman, and is mostly known for being Andre DiMera's (posing as Tony DiMera) loyal sidekick. Although Bart assists "Tony" in all of his evil endeavors, he often feels sorry for the victims, but knows that "Tony" is relentless when it comes to getting what he wants so he doesn't stand up to him. Bart has been shown as having a childish nature to him, and even watched cartoons. Bart also endured physical abuse from Sami Brady as she was often a thorn in "Tony's" side, and Bart would be ordered to bring her to him. Bart first appeared as an independent contractor that Kristen DiMera hired. He was recognized as a DiMera employee by Celeste Perrault, but Bart said he has been clean ever since Stefano DiMera's death. In actuality, Stefano was still alive, and Bart was still working for him. Stefano often used Bart as a spy and had him keep an eye on people like his daughter Lexie Carver, and Vivian Alamain. Bart would work with Dr. Wilhelm Rolf to carry out Stefano's schemes, and Bart helped Stefano flee town in 2002. He and Rolf briefly worked under Lexie Carver before "Tony" returned to town. Although "Tony" was initially annoyed with Bart's quirks, he eventually grew to appreciate Bart's undying loyalty. In time, "Tony" would come to confide in Bart about his plans and schemes. Bart even betrayed Rolf for "Tony", and unknowingly told his propped up corpse that "Tony" had no more use for him, and he bid a fond farewell to his friend. "Tony" was presumed dead in 2004, and Bart mourned the death of his boss. He was elated when "Tony" was revealed to be alive, and continued to faithfully serve him, as he revealed he had faked everyone's murder. "Tony" and Bart fled to DiMera Castle with a handful of hostages after "Tony" blew up the island he kept everyone on. During a stand off with Bo Brady, Billie Reed, and Hope Brady; Bart managed to evade being captured while "Tony" and Patrick Lockhart were arrested. Bart attempted to blackmail Sami Brady with knowledge that she had previously assisted Tony with one of his schemes, but he soon vanished when he lost his leverage. Bart returned in 2007, and was tasked with killing Sami by filling the car up with carbon monoxide, but EJ DiMera rescued her. "Tony" also returned to town, and Bart assisted him with trying to get the stem cells from Sami and EJ's children. Bart also became smitten with Tony's ex-wife, Anna DiMera. Bart knocked EJ out when he found him holding "Tony" at gunpoint. "Tony" and Bart tied EJ up and rigged a gun, so it would shoot EJ if someone tried to open the door. Bart worried about Stefano's reaction to EJ's murder, and "Tony" said he would have Stefano committed, and take on the Brady's himself. "Tony" was lured to the roof where he and Bart were ambushed by Bo. "Tony" sent Bart away. Bart came back and found "Tony", who had been exposed as Andre, dangling on the edge. Bo was holding onto Andre, and Bart tried to help him pull Andre up, but Andre fell and was hospitalized. Bart was apprehended, so they could get a copy of the map that was tattooed on his back. The map showed the location of where the real Tony was being held. Bart was released and kidnapped Sami, who punched him. On a private plane, Stefano and Rolf prepared to get the stem cells from Sami and EJ's child, but then Rolf learned that the child wasn't a DiMera, so they dumped Sami at a motel. After Andre stabbed Roman Brady, Sami barged into the mansion, and held Bart as well as Stefano and EJ at gunpoint. Sami ended up shooting Bart in the foot when he attempted to disarm her. Bart's final mission was to guard Stefano. He was subdued by Tony, who then drugged Stefano. He found the key said to end the feud between the DiMera's and Brady's around Stefano's neck and took it. Stefano gave it to Bart. Bart swallowed the key, and Tony threatened him with a sword. Andre arrived at the mansion, and he and Tony had a sword fight. During the fight Bart got caught in the middle and was fatally stabbed by Andre. Andre was horrified by what he had done to someone he had come to consider as a friend. Stefano awoke, and was also horrified by what had happened. Tony slipped away while Andre and Stefano were distracted. Rolf came in, and Stefano ordered him to save Bart. Rolf said it was too late, and Bart died soon after. Crimes Committed *Assisted the DiMera family with their various crimes. *Blackmailed Sami Brady. *Tried to kill Sami. *Helped Andre DiMera try to kill EJ DiMera. Maladies and injuries *Assaulted by Sami Brady *Drugged *Shot in the foot by Sami *Punched by Marlena Evans *Subdued by Tony DiMera *Fatally stabbed in the chest; died by bleeding out from a punctured artery Quotes (Greatest Interactions) Bart: Who are you? How'd you get in here? Rolf (in disguise): Through the secret tunnels, of course. It's me, Bart. Bart: No, I'm Bart! Who are you? Rolf (as he tears his wig off): Rolf, you idiot! ---- Bart: Mr DiMera, I'm telling you: Rolf packed up and left. He didn't leave a farewell card or a "Dear Bart" letter. ---- "Tony": Oh, let go of my face will you Bart? Bart: (crying) Come here you! (Hugs "Tony") "Tony": Oh, stop it will you!? Just stop it! ---- "Tony": What do yo mean Rolf is gone? Bart: I mean gone. Adios, arrivederci, avoir, sayonara-- "Tony": Bart. Bart:-- auf wiedersehen, head for the hills, hit the road. "Tony": BART!!! ---- "Tony": Do you think I would confide in an idiot like you? Bart: Oh man, here I go. "Tony": Oh what's that Bart, tears? Bart: You're papa use to call me idiot. Personally, I would prefer fool as it implies a sense of humor, but what the hey. I knew you and I would hit it off. Gallery John confronts Andre & Bart.jpeg Andre Bart skull dummy.jpeg Bart & Rolf.jpeg Bart begging.jpeg Steve & Bart.jpeg Andre, Bart .jpeg Andre comforts dying Bart.jpeg Bart subdues Jack.jpeg Bart rifle.JPG Andre Bart.JPG Bart.JPG Bart worried.JPG Tony confronts Bart.PNG Bart held at gunpoint.JPG Andre horse.JPG Bart2.JPG AndreBartReunion2004.gif AndreBartReunion2004.gif AndreBartMeet.gif Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Villains